


Love Found in the Darkest of Places

by Sboyle92



Series: Multiverse Series [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: This is the 5th and last book of the Multiverse seriesBook 1: TransportedBook 2: GamechangerBook 3: Another OneBook 4: TransportedThis book centers on the Vampire Diaries x Originals FandomsEnjoy!
Relationships: OC - Relationship
Series: Multiverse Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497842
Kudos: 7





	Love Found in the Darkest of Places

WARNING: This book will be a little more complex than the previous ones. If you have any questions that you just can't wait finding out an answer for, PM me about them as I don't want to spoil anything for anyone else. Thank you.

Name: Persephone Gilbert

Age: 18

Portrayed by Gal Gadot

Family:

Father - Grayson Gilbert*

Mother - Juliana Fell*

Step-mother - Miranda Gilbert*

Younger Cousin/Half Sister - Elena Gilbert

Younger Half Brother - Jeremy Gilbert

Aunt - Jenna Sommers

Uncle - Johnathan Gilbert

Background:

Persephone was the result of a one time affair Grayson had with his childhood best friend - Juliana Fell. Juliana passed due to the complicated birth and, as such, Miranda and Grayson raised her as if she were their child instead of being just Grayson's.

Ever since she was a little girl, Percy would have dreams of strange beings from out of this world which her parents just thought it was her imagination. So imagine their surprise when at the age of ten they watched in horror as a wormhole opened in New York - just like one of her drawings - and six 'superheroes' defended them from the aliens that came from it.

Shocked and a little frightened, the parents decided to keep quiet about their daughter's ability and kept a closer eye on her drawings for any other disaster that might occur.

Her drawings varied between the Avengers, two brothers in a Impala, glowing beings with wings, and large alien-like robots with red and blue eyes fighting over a cube. As she grew older, however, she also became more secretive of her drawings especially when they began to turn to bloodshed and strangers that she hadn't ever met. But one day she knew she would, it was destiny after all.

Once she turned eighteen she moved out and got an apartment and sold some of her abstract paintings which helped her make a living while she took online classes. But when her parents died and her family began to fall apart, she moved back home to help her Aunt with her siblings and this is where our story begins.


End file.
